Good Faith
by Protector of the Gray Fortress
Summary: Short ficlets, charting the aftermath of 'Bad Blood' through different character POVs.
1. Jenny

**Of course he remembers the map! Dang it! Get a spray bottle or something, Abbie!**

**Sleepy Hollow Fox does not belong to me. If it did belong to me I would not currently be gnawing on my laptop.**

**You think that's a joke, don't you?**

* * *

**Jenny**

Jenny lies.

'Stay calm,' says the EMT as they strap her to a backboard. She wants to punch him right in his nice, shiny teeth because he's so stupid.

They think she's in shock, traumatized from a car accident. They don't understand what's happening.

They don't care that the solar eclipse is over, that the world is actually a darker place now that the sun is shining again.

Because her phone is lying beside her hand, and she can hear the busy signal from Abbie's phone number.

Dead, flat, like a heart monitor.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?"

The poor, ignorant, morons have no idea that the world is ending.

And this time if she's going to save Abbie it can't be in a psych ward.

"Blew out my tire," She lies.

* * *

**Moar to come.**


	2. Parish

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :)**

* * *

**Parish**

He's has a lot of different names.

Jeremy

Crane

Orphan

Heathen

Monster

Witch's son

Soldier's bastard

People spit the names at him. They are whipped as a catechism into his back. They weigh him down and run him into the dirt. Trapped in a wooden box he relives them again and again, thanks to the gift of his mother's power and his father's memory.

And when he emerges he steals the first name he sees. He moves from place to place, feeding off the sins of men, stealing their identities, using them to survive.

"Jeremy!" He listens with amusement as his father uses his name for the first time. His tone is gentle, desperate, pleading.

He feels nothing.

He breaks the seal, and becomes the Horseman of War.

He likes that name the best.

* * *

**Moar to come.**


	3. Abbie

Two days and i am still not recovered from that AWESOMELY DEVASTATING finale.

* * *

**Abbie**

Abbie can't save the world.

Not while she is trapped behind these bright plastic walls.

She is alone with nothing but her memories. _Fragments_ of memories that walk and talk, and remind her of the frightened little girl she used to be.

The girls set the table with colorful, unbroken dishes. There is no shouting or crying. Her memory takes care of Jenny. 'Everything will be alright' it says.

She wants to scream at it for being a liar, because they are nothing but a helpless little girl. They are afraid of punishment, afraid of pain.

They are afraid of what she forgot that day in the woods.

So they hide in a plastic shell.

She can't save Jenny, or Andy, or Corbin. She can't save Crane and she definitely can't save the world.

* * *

**tbc...**


	4. Irving

**Irving**

It's not the end of the world.

His badge is gone, he's being tried for two counts of first degree homicide, and he's just been arrested in front of his whole precinct.

The apocalypse might be about to start pretty soon. He's not sure. He's done everything he can to help Mills and her madman, covered up all their trails, given them every last scrap of information he could piece together.

If they don't manage to stop the horsemen Sleepy Hollow might become Armageddon central.

And here he sits in a courtroom, under the scrutiny of every curious eye in the city.

But his Li'l Bean isn't there. She's safe for now. And she's strong enough to take whatever may be coming in the future.

So the world may be ending.

But his isn't.


	5. Ichabod

**Last one.**

* * *

**Ichabod**

It is a hard lesson.

He screams as earth falls on the coffin like a heavy rain, and he is buried for a second time. He screams until the light fades, and his throat is raw, and his voice is gone.

Because this time he is still alive.

And somewhere, outside the pine box that twisted his son, the Horseman of War is riding on Sleepy Hollow.

And his Lieutenant is fighting one of the princes of Hell in a forsaken prison.

Where he left her.

Alone.

He struggles against his living bonds. The roots hold him like a dozen hands with an inhuman strength in their fingers.

He fights until they cut into his skin, deeper than any of the whippings he received as a boy, when he failed to learn his lessons.


End file.
